In recent years, a sensor-equipped display device that includes a display unit including a screen to display an image, and a touch panel that detects contact or approach of an object such as a finger or a pen with respect to the screen has been commercialized. In the sensor-equipped display device, driving signals for the display unit can be noise and exert influences on the touch panel. Besides, the driving signals for the touch panel also can be noise for the display unit. The display unit and the touch panel can interfere with each other in this way, which causes the respective signal-noise (SN) ratios to decrease, resulting in that malfunctions occur, or the detection accuracy or the display quality deteriorate, in some cases.
In order to suppress the interference between the display unit and the touch panel, the controlling is performed with the driving timing of the display unit and the driving timing of the touch panel being associated with each other. For example, in the display device having a touch detection function disclosed in Patent Document 1 indicated below, the display elements are driven in such a manner that M horizontal lines are sequentially displayed in each of a plurality of unit driving periods that compose one frame period. Further, touch detection elements are driven during N touch detection periods provided in the unit driving period, N being smaller than M.
In this way, one frame period is divided into a period for display and a period for detection on the touch panel, and the driving for display and the driving for detection are executed sequentially, whereby interference with each other can be suppressed.